Family Ties
by kymm
Summary: I think you'll find it very hard to be stubborn with me, boy, as I'm very stubborn myself. -Bilbo Baggins A story concerning the early relationship between Frodo and Bilbo Baggins.
1. An Unexpected Request

****

Family Ties 

Chapter One: An Unexpected Request

Notes: Yes, I will continue Walk On eventually. But I had a massive idea for a new story, so I had to write it immediately. I am quite excited. This story is NOT in the same setting as Walk On, since it is completely canon. An idea present in this story is that Frodo and Bilbo did NOT know each other well before Frodo's parents died – not until well after, in fact. Be warned: Frodo and Bilbo aren't exactly the best of friends for a great deal of the story. But it will, of course, end up well eventually. Hopefully. Here goes, and thanks for reading. 

__

Brandy Hall, East Farthing, The Shire: July 15, 1388

Even years after its occurrence, Bilbo Baggins could vividly recall the conversation he'd had with Saradoc Brandybuck, the then newly appointed Master of Brandy Hall, concerning a lad by the name of Frodo Baggins.

The discussion had transpired the morning after a party of great magnificence. Indeed it was a special party, for it had caused Bilbo, who was widely known as a "queer hermit type," to journey over forty miles from his home in Hobbiton to Buckland. The party was given in part for Saradoc, who was officially appointed the new Master of Brandy Hall that night. Rorimac, Saradoc's father, was becoming rather hazy and confused in his old age. He readily agreed to turn over responsibilities to his more vile and youthful son. 

  
The party was also for Meriadoc Brandybuck, Saradoc's young son, who had turned the wizened age of six a week previous. Bilbo was rather found of the boy, who has a penchant for causing mayhem and wreaking havoc upon certain adults. Because of this – and also because of his fondness for Merry's entire family – Bilbo decided to make the journey to Buckland.

The morning after the party, Bilbo woke up a bit dazed, due in part to a slight overindulgence in ale the night before. He also woke up far later than he would have suited - it was only a few hours from noon when he finally tore himself from his bed, deciding he had to face the unruly inhabitants of Brandy Hall at some time or another. 

After he had washed himself, dressed, and attempted to make some sense out of his ruffled hair, Bilbo made his way to the dining room. By this time, it was past both first and second breakfasts, so he was fairly hungry. 

As Bilbo was making his way down the main hall, he saw Saradoc come out of the dining room and head in his direction. Bilbo plastered on a smile and waved at him cheerily, hoping against all hopes that Saradoc would not want to see him before he ate some food.

Saradoc hurried over to him, also wearing a smile. Bilbo couldn't help but notice that the smile seemed rather forced, and he wondered, despite his growling stomach, what was ailing the young master.

"Hello, Cousin Bilbo," Saradoc greeted respectfully, as the two met each other. 

  
"Good morning, Saradoc," replied Bilbo politely. 

  
Saradoc laughed. "Why, it's nearly afternoon, dear Bilbo."

  
"Yes, so I've noticed, " said Bilbo with a chuckle. "I've slept a little late, I'm afraid, and I'm just heading to the dining room for first and second breakfasts."

Saradoc hesitated slightly and said, "Bilbo, if you wouldn't mind, I have a favor to ask of you. I need to talk to you right away concerning a matter of great importance. I could send for some food to my study while we talked," Saradoc added hastily, noticing the pained look on Bilbo's face.

"Very well, Saradoc," Bilbo agreed, noting the grave look on his face. Saradoc swept past Bilbo and headed toward his study. Bilbo followed, pondering what could have come up so suddenly. Saradoc had mentioned nothing of serious matters during the entire week he had been visiting.

"You'll forgive me for pressing this upon you so late into your visit," Saradoc said as Bilbo caught up with him. "It's been on my mind for quite awhile, but I thought it best to leave it until later in your visit. I also could do nothing until I officially became Master."

  
"What does this pertain to?" Bilbo asked, feeling both curious and suspicious.

Saradoc did not answer. They made their way to Saradoc's study, which was located almost all the across the hall from the dining room. Bilbo found his hunger – and impatience – grow with each step.

They finally reached Saradoc's study; Saradoc led him inside and offered him a seat. A young lass soon came inside to see to the Master's comfort. Saradoc sent her off to fetch Bilbo some food, which cured his irritability rather quickly.

As the lass closed the door and exited the room, Saradoc looked up at Bilbo. Bilbo met his gaze, letting the curiosity show plainly in his eyes. At length, Saradoc said, "Bilbo, I want to discuss someone with you."

"Someone?" asked Bilbo in confusion. "Who?"

"Frodo Baggins," replied Saradoc. 

Bilbo raised his eyebrows. "A Baggins? Living in Buckland?"

Saradoc raised his eyebrows in return. "He's Primula and Drogo's boy. Surely you remember them – they've only been gone eight years."

Bilbo nodded quickly. "Of course I do. I'd just forgotten that their child was still here." Bilbo hadn't known the family very well. Drogo had been a typical Baggins – respectable in every way. Respectable was something that Bilbo, unfortunately, was not. Drogo had always kept his distance from his Hobbiton relative. After he and Primula died, Bilbo has seen very little of their only child, Frodo. Of course, Bilbo rarely made trips out to Buckland, preferring to journey outside of the Shire or stay at home. The last time he had spoken to Frodo was at his parent's funeral, when the boy has been only eleven.

"Well, he is," Saradoc replied, "and he's not eleven anymore."

"Obviously," muttered Bilbo.

"He's changed quite a lot since you've seen him."

"Saradoc, I barely knew the boy as he was. What are you trying to get at?"

He sighed. "He's not changed for the better." He rose from behind his desk and clasped his hands behind his back, pacing uneasily. "Quite frankly, he's become a bit of a problem."

"How so?" asked Bilbo.

"Well, most recently, he was found in Farmer Maggot's field. Stealing mushrooms, Bilbo, stealing! Amongst other things. Maggot found him and beat him within an inch of his life."

Bilbo snorted. "Isn't that the sort of thing a tweener normally does, Saradoc? I'd hardly call it a problem."

"That's not all," Saradoc said quickly. "He keeps the wrong sort of company, Bilbo –" 

"And some would say the same about myself," Bilbo interrupted. "What sort of company does he keep, why is it the wrong sort, and why does this concern me?" He found it more than a little amusing that Saradoc, a father himself, was trying to extract parenting advice from himself. He had been a bachelor his entire life!

"You don't understand. He's always with the hobbits that cause trouble – and not the harmless sort that my Merry-lad causes. He's not a very social child, but when he does socialize, it usually doesn't have a great result." 

Saradoc sat back down at his desk, eyeing Bilbo with a serious glance. "That might not be too bad by itself, but Esmeralda has caught him a number of times."

"Caught him?" said Bilbo. "Stealing?"

"No," hissed Saradoc. "_Caught_ him, Bilbo. In bed – with lasses! And some lads."

At this, Bilbo raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "But he's only twenty!"

"Nineteen," corrected Saradoc. "He won't be twenty for two months."

"Yes, yes," said Bilbo impatiently. "But I didn't have an eye – well, at least that sort of eye – for others until I was well into my tweens."

"Neither did I," agreed Saradoc. "He's barely into puberty. I'm afraid I've run out of options with him."

"Well, Saradoc," said Bilbo, "I can see your problem. But I'm afraid I don't know what I can do for you."

"Ah," said Saradoc with a grin, "But I can."

At that moment, the door to Bilbo's study opened and the lass came back in, handling a tray full of breakfast foods. She placed it in front of Bilbo, who didn't even bother to thank her. He found his appetite much lessened; Saradoc's grin was beginning to unnerve him.

"Whatever are you smirking at me for, you silly hobbit?" asked Bilbo when the girl left, growing restless at the sudden silence. "Were we not just discussing a serious matter?"

"Indeed we were, Bilbo, but I do believe that, over the past few weeks, I have thought of an appropriate answer."

"And that is?"

"You."

Bilbo snickered. "Me? What are you talking about?"

  
"Well, as you know, I've been master of this hall for much longer than the official date announced," said Saradoc, slightly taken aback at Bilbo's guffawing. "So I've had some time to think this over, though I haven't really been able to act on it formally."

"Yes," said Bilbo. "But what?"

"I believe you and Frodo have a great deal in common."

"I don't even know him, Saradoc," said Bilbo in frustration. "As I've stated repeatedly."

"But you could," said Saradoc. "I've made Frodo sound horrible, and he's not the most pleasant boy you've ever met, rest assured. He has his share of problems. Not to mention that he's very rude, sarcastic, and has almost no respect for elders. Some of his feelings can be explained – rumors go around this place as quickly as a stomach illness, and I'm sure he's heard some of the ones about his parents. His mother was crazy, his father killed his mother – very little of it is true, but I'm sure it's difficult to hear. But he's not stupid, Bilbo. He's very clever, in fact. I think you'd appreciate that, even if nobody else does."

"Yes, he sounds very intelligent," replied Bilbo sarcastically. "I do believe laying with as many lasses as possible is very clever, as is having illegitimate children."

"See? There's a comment Frodo would rate very highly," Saradoc said. "You two have a great deal in common, if I'm not mistaken."

"Saradoc, I don't –"

"-even know him, yes. Nonetheless, I'd like to apprentice him to you."

"_What_?" Bilbo said in amazement. "Apprentice? To me? For what? I don't do anything apprentice worthy, Saradoc. I have someone garden for me, for Eru's sake. What could I possibly teach a boy?" 

"Well, you write, don't you?" Bilbo rolled his eyes.

Saradoc laughed. "To tell you the truth, the apprentice label would be for show only. What Frodo really needs is someone to look after him."

"And you think I'm it," Bilbo said.

"Yes," Saradoc said. "As I said, I think you and Frodo will get along well after some time. It will not, of course, be easy. But I believe if anyone could make Frodo respectable, it's you, dear Bilbo."

Bilbo looked at him incredulously. "You're asking _me_ to make someone respectable? Have you not heard that I'm cracked?"

"Respectable isn't what the neighbors make it, Bilbo," said Saradoc wisely. "And believe me, Frodo needs someone. I am his legal guardian, but I am afraid that he is severely overlooked in this place. There are, after all, hundreds of hobbits here."

"Shouldn't that make him very well looked after?"

"No," said Saradoc. "Most of the hobbits here have families of their own. They have no time to look after an orphan. And I have my own family, Bilbo. I have responsibilities of my own. Frodo deserves a parental figure, and I'm afraid I can't provide it. Some of Frodo's rebellion is probably due to my oversight, unfortunately. I accept that." A look of guilt passed over Saradoc's merry features, and he said, "I love Frodo. Nothing could ever change that. But he deserves more."

Bilbo ran a hand through his disheveled hair, allowing his words to sink in. "I know nothing about children. I only entertain them occasionally. I remember a time when you and Esmeralda left Merry in my keeping for one afternoon. It was disastrous."

Saradoc laughed openly. "It was not."

"You don't call Merry getting lost in one of my pantries disastrous? What about the monstrous stomach ache he had after?"

"But children love you, Bilbo, and I'm sure Frodo will be no exception. You two are so much alike it frightens me." 

Bilbo looked at Saradoc rather critically. "How long would you wish me to be Frodo's guardian?"

"One year," Saradoc replied hesitantly.

"A year?" exploded Bilbo. "A year to live with a rude, promiscuous young lad?"

"You assume the worst about him will always show," said Saradoc. "He's not wholly evil, Bilbo."

"I've heard none of his good points," said Bilbo darkly. The two glared at each for a moment. Finally Bilbo said, "I'd like to meet this boy again before I decide anything."

"Of course. I'll tell him about my idea. I'm sure he'll be pleased. Then I'll get the two of you together," Saradoc said brightly. "Of course, I'm not asking you to take him straight away. He probably won't leave for another month. I have to arrange a few things before he leaves, as I'm sure you will – if you decide to take him, that is."

Bilbo nodded. "I'm staying for another week," he said. "I shall give you an answer before I leave for Hobbiton."

"Very well," Saradoc said, and he rose from his chair. Bilbo did the same. The two shook hands and Bilbo left the study, leaving his first and second breakfasts quite untouched.


	2. The Meeting

****

Family Ties

Chapter Two: The Meeting

Notes: No, Frodo is not gay. I had no idea people would be so offended by one or two lines. There will be no graphic sex in this story, but I think some people need to learn to be more open-minded. There are gay people…there always were gay people….and there always will be gay people. You just can't ignore it. And I am very sure people would not have been offended if it didn't mention both lads and lasses. No, I do not think it needs to be rated higher than PG at this point. One reference to sex. That's it. That being said, there will only be a few references to sex in the entire story – it's not going to be smut or even slash. I have no problem with slash, but it's just not part of the story. It may be mentioned – along with heterosexual sex – in passing. Sex is, after all, a part of growing up. I'm sure you've all had "the talk" with your parents or guardians at some point, after all. But Frodo will rebel in other ways. Sex is just one of them. I do believe teenagers act out sexually when they're been ignored (as unintentional as the neglect is on Saradoc's part, I believe it is still there). In fact, I know people who have done similar things Frodo does. I'm an adolescent, after all. Yes, Frodo has a bit of a temper. He will be most fun to write – especially since Bilbo has a bit of stubbornness in him, too. It's a good combination. Thanks for the reviews thus far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Walk On will hopefully be updated next week – along with this story. Spring break is coming up.

__

July 16, 1388

The morning following Bilbo's discussion with Saradoc, Bilbo found himself, once again, walking down the main corridor of Brandy Hall in the opposite direction of the dining hall. 

At the previous night's supper, Saradoc had invited Bilbo to sit next to him and his family, a place usually reserved for a special guest of the master. The master's table was the only rectangular table in the hall – the other tables were much smaller and circular. The tables usually seated the Hall's families, while other tables farther in back held apprenticed teens and tweens housed there. Bilbo supposed his seating was arranged as a return favor for Bilbo, since Saradoc had asked him a rather large favor.

Midway through the meal, Saradoc had leaned over and said, "Well, I have some good news, Bilbo."

"You're taking back your offer?" Bilbo replied, with a humorous gleam in his eye. Saradoc frowned in response, so Bilbo quickly added, "That was merely a jest, dear hobbit."

"Well, good," said Saradoc shortly. "Because I have spoken with Frodo, and he loves the idea." 

"Is that so," Bilbo said, taking a sip of water. "And what about meeting this lad?"

"I told him that you'd see him in his room tomorrow morning," Saradoc said lightly. "I think you two should get to know each other before any drastic measures are taken. He seemed more agreeable than usual."

Bilbo nodded and turned back to his supper, famished from the lack of meals he had eaten in the day – only three, including supper. After eating a heaping mouthful of mashed potatoes, Bilbo turned back to Saradoc and said, "Is Frodo even in the hall right now?"

"Oh yes," said Saradoc, obviously delighted at Bilbo's interest. "He's nearly across the hall – he's seated at the tweener table in the back of the hall, you see." He pointed across the hall at one of the small, circular tables. "He's the one with darker hair, wearing the green vest and brown breeches." Bilbo squinted and saw the lad, whose back was turned to him.

"He has a lovely backside," Bilbo said, smirking a bit. 

  
"He was at the party last night," Saradoc added, ignoring Bilbo's rather rude comment. "You might have seen him." 

  
"I might have," Bilbo said. "In fact, I probably did. Nearly every hobbit in the whole of Buckland was present at that party, I believe."

Saradoc smiled and nodded in agreement. "Indeed," he said, "and they were all there to see Merry, weren't they, lad?" He turned to his young son, who was seated next to his mother, on Saradoc's right side. Bilbo saw his honey-brown curls bob eagerly he and smiled, thinking that perhaps it would not be so bad to have a child around, after all.

~*~*~ 

The next day, Bilbo woke up just after daybreak – a far more respectable time than yesterday - and took his customary walk outside, admiring the sunset and allowing his mind to become cleared.

After an hour or so, he headed back into the hall and had a quick breakfast. He then headed back to his room to relax and read until he went to see Frodo. However, just as he reached his room, Saradoc hurried down the hallway behind him and shouted, "Bilbo!"

Bilbo turned around and replied, "Yes, Saradoc?"

"I was thinking that you should see Frodo now," Saradoc said, slightly out of breath. "It would give plenty of time to talk before elevensies." Saradoc finally caught up to Bilbo, and Bilbo could see that he was puffing, obviously exhausted from something. "For a hobbit your age, you certainly walk fast!"

Bilbo chuckled and said, "I've heard so before, yes. Now, please show me to Frodo's room. I must say that I'm looking forward to meeting this lad once again."

Saradoc nodded. "Of course." Saradoc and Bilbo started back toward the dining hall, but instead of going down to the right to reach it, they turned left and took a series of winding tunnels which led to the very western edges of the hall.

Finally, they reached a series of small, rounded doors. "Frodo's room is just a few doors down," Saradoc said, and he took a few brisk steps towards a green door on the right side of the hall. Bilbo quickly caught up with him; they stood in front of the door together. Bilbo felt rather apprehensive. 

"I think I shall leave you two alone together," Saradoc said. 

"Why not come in and introduce us?" asked Bilbo. "I think that would be beneficial."

"No," said Saradoc abruptly. "I do not think that wouldn't help matters at all."

"Why not?"

"Believe me," Saradoc said. "He's a very touchy boy, as I've said, and we don't get along very well, I'm afraid. Esmeralda fares better with him, I think. Not to say that I don't care for him," he added hastily.

"Of course," muttered Bilbo, "I shall speak with you later, then."

"Good luck, Bilbo," he replied, and hurried back down the hall. Bilbo watched him go, feeling even more nervous than he had before. He turned the door and gazed at it determinedly, building up his courage. He, Bilbo Baggins, had faced dragons, trolls, and giant spiders, but he couldn't remember feeling so jittery for quite awhile. He had no idea what he was facing – and the stories he had heard made him feel all the more anxious. Though he would admit it to no one, he secretly wished for this unknown boy to like him, though he didn't know for what reason. 

Finally, he drew in a deep breath and raised his hand to knock. Before he could even touch his fist to the wood, the door swept open in front of him and Frodo stood there, glancing at Bilbo shrewdly. He was the same boy Saradoc had pointed out the previous night – though from the front-eye view this time. He had dark hair that almost appeared to be raven black. His eyes were a dark greenish-brown, which stood out boldly in his pale, curved face. He was wearing a pair of brown breeches with a blue, wrinkled shirt. 

He glanced at Frodo for a moment, and then said, "Well, are you going to come in?" He stepped away from the door, bowing and flinging the door completely open. 

"I mean, you and dear Uncle Saradoc…"

Bilbo couldn't help but notice he said this in a rather ridiculing tone.

"-were standing outside the door talking about me long enough. The least you could do would be to come in." Frodo smiled politely, though Bilbo sensed something other than pleasure behind it.

"I suppose I shall," Bilbo replied graciously, "and I apologize for the conversation Saradoc and I were having. I had no idea you could hear."

"Well, the walls are rather thin here at Brandy Hall," Frodo replied, and Bilbo walked in. The room was medium sized, and very immaculate. His bed, covered with a blue and white quilt, was made, and all the furnishings – and there were quite a few - were polished. Bilbo noted a large shelve of books above his bed. He couldn't help but think that the boy was well provided for. 

"Please, sit down," Frodo said, and he pointed at a rocking chair near the only window in the room. Bilbo walked over and sat, and Frodo dragged a chair from his desk over by Bilbo. He sat and eyed Bilbo, obviously waiting for him to say something. 

Bilbo cleared his throat. "Well, my name is Bilbo Baggins." 

"Yes," Frodo said, "how do you do? I suppose Saradoc's already told you my name."

"Yes, Frodo," Bilbo said, "and he's told me quite a few things about you." 

"I'm sure he has," Frodo said darkly. 

"And he's also told me that he's informed you of his arrangement." 

"He has."

"And that you're thrilled about it."

Frodo raised his eyebrows. "Now there's one thing I've never said."

Bilbo sighed, feeling tenser than ever. It made sense that Saradoc would say that – if he had said Frodo hated the idea, Bilbo would have never come to talk to him in the first place. "Well, I guess he lied about that, then." 

"You'll find that lying isn't an uncommon thing for the _master_ to do," Frodo said piercingly. 

"Watch your tongue," Bilbo reprimanded, and thought that this whole affair was going rather wretchedly already.

Frodo sat up straighter, and plastered an even bigger smile on his face. "I apologize," Frodo said. 

Bilbo ran his fingers through his hair, hoping his uneasiness did not show. "Accepted," he said quickly. "Let's get down to more pleasant matters, shall we?" Frodo nodded. "Well, as I said, I am Bilbo. I'm your first cousin on your mother's side, I believe, and your second cousin on your father's side. That makes me…well, a cousin." 

Frodo snorted.

"I live in Hobbiton," Bilbo continued in his most civil tone, "and that's where most of the Bagginses live. We're family, Frodo, and I'd like to get along with you. I hear we have much in common, though I do not know what that is yet. I hope you will tell me a bit about yourself – especially if we are to live together."

"Yes, if," Frodo agreed. "I do not know what to say about myself. I daresay Saradoc has told you all you care to hear." 

"He's told me some things," replied Bilbo. "But I'd like to hear about you, Frodo, not what Saradoc has said." 

"I'm Frodo," he said, "I'm nineteen, though I shall be twenty in September. I live here, in Brandy Hall. I don't know," he said, hesitatingly, "I like to read, I guess, and write sometimes. I don't know what else to say." 

Bilbo nodded. "I like to read as well," he replied eagerly, "and I'm writing a book of memoirs."

"Yes, I have heard about your adventures," Frodo said, and Bilbo thought he saw his ears prickle up in interest, "But I've also hear you're mad," he added bluntly, and Bilbo frowned a little. Before he could respond, Frodo said, "So, what's Saradoc told you about me?"

Bilbo had a good mind to tug his ears and tell him to be more respectful, but instead he said, "Well, mainly that you steal."

"Occasionally." He shrugged. "Don't all tweens?"

"Also that you keep the wrong company," Bilbo said. 

"Whatever does he mean?"

"And," Bilbo hesitated to say this, "that you're mature for your age."

"Mature? In what way?" Frodo asked suspiciously.

"Well, he's said that you're quite active with the lads and lasses your age," Bilbo replied, hoping his point was clear.

"Ah!" Frodo shouted, and he rose from his seat. "I knew he'd say that, I knew it! He's a liar! A liar! The only reason he says that is because he wants to send me away! He wants a reason!" Frodo got up and angrily paced in front of Bilbo's chair. "He just dislikes me. He thinks I will end up like my crazy mother, so he makes up things to justify his own stupidity!"

"Frodo Baggins!" gasped Bilbo. "I think you've said quite enough."

"Just because you're his friend doesn't mean a thing to me," Frodo snapped.

"I've known Saradoc before you were even born," Bilbo said angrily, "and I think I know him quite well, thank you, and I don't need to hear a nineteen-year-old ungrateful brat telling me otherwise." 

"Ungrateful?" yelled Frodo. 

"Yes!" Bilbo shouted, and he rose from his chair. "Look at all you have! And how do you pay back your aunt and uncle? by slandering them –"

"Only because they've slandered me first!"

"-slandering them, just because you're ashamed of your actions –"

"I have never done the things he's accused me of!" Frodo raged. "I have never! He hates me, and he hates that I speak my mind."

"You call it speaking your mind, I call it raging about incoherently like a spoiled tween. And I'm not only speaking of the bedding," Bilbo said, "I'm speaking of your disrespect, your stealing –"

"My running away, my vandalism, my running with the wrong crowd," Frodo shouted, "yes, I know I am a bad child, I've been informed of it on many occasions."

"Well, obviously not on enough occasions, " Bilbo replied. "You are the most rude and unpleasant hobbit I've met, and I've known quite a few." He immediately thought of the Sackville-Bagginses.

"Unpleasant?" Frodo said. "You've only talked to me for a few minutes, and you've already come to that conclusion?"

"It's not a hard one to come to, seeing as you weren't very talkative _or _pleasant with the first words you spoke to me." 

"Well, I'm so very sorry," Frodo said, "but it's difficult to be pleasant to someone who already thinks the worst of you before they've even talked to you. I get it all the time. It's hard to be pleasant when no one likes you."

Bilbo sat down in the chair, shaking with anger. He hadn't been so angry since the time a few months ago when Lobelia took some of his serving spoons from a tea party he'd had. 

"Well," Frodo said, walking away from the chairs. "I guess you can go talk to Saradoc. Tell him I'm a wretched child. I guess his plans are off. He'll be most disappointed."

"Oh, I don't think so," Bilbo said. Frodo stared at him. "Whether I want to believe it or not – you are a Baggins, boy. I have more responsibility of raising you than I realized - though I barely knew of your existence a few days previous. But you are my family, and I have the responsibility to set you right. Very few people have wits enough to anger me, and you've done so." Frodo smirked at that. "But you are young and you think you know all, and that is your shortcoming. I think you'll find it very hard to be stubborn with me, boy, as I am very stubborn myself. But keep your stubbornness – you shall need it for the next year when you live with me."

Bilbo got out of the chair and caught Frodo's open look of disbelief. "I shall see you in one month. Good day, Frodo." With that, Bilbo walked out the room, slamming the door shut behind him. 


End file.
